Projet éternité
by Simakai
Summary: Shalua se retrouve à Tokyo, après sa mort... qu'estce qui l'attend dans ce nouvel univers? Quel est ce projet éternité? Feraije une suite avec cette nouvelle? XD


Première fic pour Dolly pour envoyer à SqEx! Le scénario vient de son mari et de elle, ainsi que plusieurs lignes ici et là, mais la majorité de la narration vient bel et bien de moi.

C'est une histoire de Shalua. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, c'est que vous n'avez pas joué à Dirge of Cerberus, ni à Before Crisis. J'ai pas envie de la résumer ici, allez voir sur wiki si vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle. Je l'aime bien, perso... même si DoC était plutôt merdique, en tant que personnage elle se tient très bien, je trouve.

Donc, le but était de la balancer à Tokyo. Je crois que c'est bien réussi ici...

* * *

À cet instant, ce qui me surprit le plus ne fut pas ce gouffre de ténèbres… ce fut mon ombre, aspirée vers le néant.

OoOoO

Je me suis toujours demandé, mais pourquoi donc ma prothèse me fait toujours aussi mal ? Je ne devrais pas être capable de ressentir de la douleur à cet endroit, ce n'est qu'un bout de métal… ça ne me lâche pas depuis que je me suis réveillée.

Réveillée de la mort dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

Shelke, finalement, tu m'aimais assez pour me sauver ?

Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout où je me trouve.

Mes talons résonnent sur le sol d'une propreté douteuse. Au pied des murs sont avachis des clochards et des ivrognes – si je peux en juger par leurs loques crasseuses – tentant de conserver un peu de chaleur grâce à de vieux journaux. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais une chose est sûre... Peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve, comme à Midgar, la misère est incontournable. J'avance, scrutant les lumières artificielles qui émanent de ces étranges couloirs, tandis que des gens se pressent autour de moi, me bousculant presque. Certains me jettent des regards, je les sens, dévisageant mes cheveux roux, détaillant ma tenue, observant ma blouse de scientifique qui camoufle avec soin ma prothèse robotisée ainsi que mon arme. Curiosité éphémère, vague haussement d'épaules et ils sont déjà loin.

Je me retrouve engouffrée dans un métro bien différent de celui que je prenais autrefois, pour me rendre à la Tour Shin-Ra. Moins de gardes, pas de détection d'identité… et, compte tenu de l'heure, beaucoup moins de place !

J'essaie de réfléchir, malgré la douleur à mon bras qui n'existe plus. J'ai passé quelques jours dans ce lieu étrange, et je ne sais toujours pas où je me trouve. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une ville nommée Tôkyô auparavant, et encore moins d'un pays nommé Japon.

J'étouffe, j'agonise, je sors du métro deux arrêts avant le mien. Tant pis, je marcherai le reste. De toute façon, je sais me défendre. Je vais rentrer à cette chambre que je loue pour quelques billets la nuit – des yens que j'ai gagnés en revendant quelques petites choses que j'avais sur moi. Ici aussi l'argent est roi, ici aussi on peut vendre son âme sans aucun regret.

Mon âme… J'ai entendu la voix de Shelke me murmurer quelque chose à propos de mon âme, alors que je m'éveillais doucement du sommeil de la mort. « Nous ne sommes que des données, grande sœur. J'ai compressé et transféré les tiennes. Ton âme devinera, ta mémoire se souviendra. Fais attention au hasard des rencontres. » Shelke, je n'y comprends toujours rien. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te serrer contre moi encore une fois.

Pourtant, je sens qu'il existe un lien entre Midgar et ce lieu nommé Tôkyô. Peut-être est-ce seulement la nostalgie qui me fait chercher les ressemblances – bien qu'il soit en fait plutôt difficile de ressentir de la nostalgie quand on pense à Midgar. Pourtant, j'ai bel et bien vu « Loveless » à l'affiche d'une petite salle de théâtre d'un quartier à la mode. J'ai ressenti le même contrôle de l'industrie, le même frisson parmi tous ces prolétaires qui partent le matin et rentrent le soir. Les mêmes bagarres de revendeurs de drogue, au fond des ruelles tatouées des mêmes graffitis. La même volonté de destruction de l'humanité en lisant les journaux d'ici.

J'entends une sirène de police au loin, quelques cris. Je continue de marcher tranquillement. Je sens que je n'ai rien à craindre. Je suis si étrangère en ce lieu que rien d'ici ne peut m'atteindre. Je traverse un feu rouge, de toute façon, il n'y a plus de voitures dans les rues depuis bien longtemps à cette heure. Tout est désert, ou presque. Il n'y a qu'une silhouette menue au loin, se découpant sous la lumière des réverbères.

J'ai cherché un emploi partout, mais je n'ai pas les papiers qu'il faut. Pas de diplôme, pas de permis de travail. Pas même d'identité. Et même mes souvenirs commencent à s'effacer.

Je me rappelle le dernier projet sur lequel j'ai travaillé à la Shin-Ra, avant de me consacrer uniquement à ma sœur. Le Projet Éternité. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais. De la compilation de données. Une histoire de compression. C'était lié à la Rivière de la Vie et à la conservation. Conservation de quoi, je ne sais pas. Je me demande si le projet a avancé, ou s'il a été oublié, dans le chaos qui règne à la Shin-Ra.

Est-ce que je me trouve dans un autre univers, ou bien est-ce le monde autour de moi qui a changé alors que je dormais du sommeil de la mort ? Je n'en sais rien. Si je ne suis qu'une donnée, comme l'affirmait ma sœur, je crois bien avoir été glissée dans le mauvais programme.

La silhouette s'est rapprochée, bientôt nous nous croiserons, dans la plus totale indifférence : il s'agit d'une femme, ou plutôt d'une adolescente.

-Vous êtes… Shalua Rui ?

Je m'arrête brusquement. Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux bruns, et soudain j'ai la certitude de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Et je suis sûre qu'elle se dit la même chose à mon sujet de son côté. Je finis par répondre, d'une voix enrouée :

-Oui, c'est moi… comment le sais-tu ? Et puis qui es-tu ?

-Je… je m'appelle Marlene. Vincent m'a parlé de vous. Shelke aussi. Mais on m'avait dit que vous étiez morte…

-Shelke… ?

-Elle m'avait dit avoir tenté de vous sauver à l'aide des données du Projet Éternité…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là, ni vraiment qui elle est, mais je m'accroche à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Nous ne sommes que deux données perdues, au milieu d'un univers qui n'est pas le nôtre, mais je sens que je commence à m'éveiller réellement du long sommeil de la mort qui m'enveloppait.


End file.
